kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
To A World of Love
is the forty-eighth and the penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the death of Gentoku Himuro and the final appearance of Build Genius Form. It also features Ryuga upgrading Cross-Z Magma with the Hazard Trigger and Evolto's upgraded monster form, Ultimate State. Synopsis Evolto appears before the Riders after Kazumi was defeated. At last, the final decisive battle over the fate of the Earth begins! Kamen Riders Build, Cross-Z, and Rogue! These three Kamen Riders raise their Hazard levels to the max and throw everything they've got at Evolto! But Evolto is able to regain the 10 purified Lost Fullbottles, and accesses his true form! And Evolto's next words were... "Ciao, Earth...!" Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts *Civilians: , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Evolto (Monster Form), Kamen Rider Evol: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles * Bottle used: ** Build *** Biotic: N/A *** Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) *** Other: Genius, Hazard Trigger ** Cross-Z *** Biotic: Dragon Magma *** Abiotic: N/A *** Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, Hazard Trigger ** Rogue *** Biotic: Crocodile Crack *** Abiotic: N/A * Form(s) used: ** Build *** Genius Form, TankTank Form ** Cross-Z *** Cross-Z Magma Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection), Ultimate State Errors *When Evolto inserts the Cobra and Rider System Evolbottles in the Evol Driver, it does the insertion sound of the Build Driver instead. *When Build uses the Genius Fullbottle to empower Pandora's Box and it depletes all of its energy, Build reverts back to TankTank Form, but the Hazard Trigger was last seen to be in the possession of Ryuga, so Sento shouldn't be able to use this form. **It's possible that Ryuga gave the Hazard Trigger back to Sento mid-battle, as the Hazard Trigger is not fitted on Ryuga's Build Driver in later scenes. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 2.9% *'Formula of the title:' \underset{N}{\arg\min}N,\exists p \in(n,{9n \over 8})=48 ( ) *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Riders: Cross-Z Magma, Rogue **Fullbottles: Dragon Magma, Crocodile Crack *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Gold Rabbit ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius (drained of essence) **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Sensuikan, Dryer **'Bottles in unknown possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Same, Crocodile Crack ***'Abiotic': Engine, Bike ***'Other': North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle **'Jellies in unknown possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami, Spanner, CD, Castle, Hammer *Kamen Rider Rogue's broken helmet showing Gentoku's face is similar to Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana from episodes 26 and 47 of Kamen Rider Blade respectively and Takatora Kureshima from episode 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim. **Broken helmets are far more common in Super Sentai, with the earliest example being in of . *Despite Ryuga coming in possession of the Hazard Trigger a second time, with the first time being in Kamen Rider Build: Be The One, this is the first and only time Ryuga actually uses it, as opposed to stealing it from Sento for Kengo Ino. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ラブ＆ピースの世界へ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ラブ＆ピースの世界へ References Category:Rider Death Episode